Two Hearts
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: "Alice..."  The name echoed in his mind.  Shalice/SxA, also  Danuo/DxR and Jully/JxB.  Set one year after original season.  Yeah, that's all I got...I really can't do a good summary for this one.  T for my sheer paranoia.  Written for my friends.


"**Two Hearts"**

_Summary: "Alice..." The name echoed in his mind. Shalice (SxA), also Danuo (DxR) and Jully (JxB). Set one year after original season._

**Rin: **Why am I doing this again? *despair* Anyhoo, readers, this is the ONLY Shalice (ShunXAlice) story I will ever write! Just ask my two friends, Starbright-708 and Strands of Ivy and Sakura, who are making guest appearances today.

**Starbright-708:**Yey! You finally agreed to write a Shalice fic! *starts dancing* *stops*...Wait, there's a catch isn't there? What are you going to d- wait, you're not planning to.. if you dare pair them up with Fabia and Lync, I will not be responsible for my actions! *Sharpens metal blades*

**Rin: **Yikes, serious much? Then again, I know you would do that...anyway, please let me virtually introduce you two to each other. Starbright-708, this is Strands of Ivy & Sakura. Ivy & Sakura, Starbright-708.

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: ***comes In with a FBI uniform* FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! *Breaks out laughing*  
**  
Rin: ***laughing as well* Ah, that's Ivy & Sakura for ya. Love ya (in a sister way), my manga buddy!

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura:***Now in a kimono* U.U Yes, yes, child. * Turns around* Oh! Nice to meet you Miss STARBRIGHT-708! *Smiles* would you like to sit down and have some soda an talk a bit? COME JOIN US MANGA BUDDY! COME ON, SHOW SOME LOVE!

**Rin:**Well, I'll come join you. *runs to Ivy & Sakura's house - no, I'm kidding! Really! I wish* *clinks virtual soda* So, on the topic of the story...well, I'll explain the summary a little better after you two have officially met.

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: **I'm glad you wrote this story!*In mind: Hehehe I'm glad that nightmare thing I sent her works *Laughs evilly* *Takes sip from the virtual soda* So darling, tell us about your story :3

**Starbright-708:*** Sits next to Strands of Ivy and Sakura and grabs a can of virtual soda* Yeah tell us. XD

**Rin (painful tone):**Do I have to do this at all? Ugh. Well...it's set right after the first season ends. Hm, what else...um...I'm not sure...I'm just kinda going with how the story goes. So I really can't say much. It's, uh, confidential information! Yeah. *nods importantly*

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura:**The mind of a non-Shalice fan is very... empty *turns towards Starbright-708* What you you think Miss?

**Starbright-708:**Yes. Very empty. Just like my brother's head. Uh... *looks around* I hope he didn't hear that.

**Rin:**I'm sure he didn't. *sigh* Now which of you wants to do the disclaimer?

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura:**I think Starbright-chan should! After all, she DOES actually watch Bakugan because she likes it and not for the couples :3

**Rin:**You just don't want to do it. But, Starbright-chan, will you?

**Starbright-708:***Sighs* Okay. Obsessive-Fan Number 1, Strands of Ivy and Sakura, and I own nothing. However we do plan on attacking the producers and taking over the Bakugan empire. Awesome plan, right?

**Rin:** Indeed, indeed. *nod importantly* Well, I suppose we'd better discuss this plan. Here's the chapter while we do! *turn and start whispering confidentially to Starbright-708 and Strands of Ivy and Sakura* *look over shoulder* TRY TO ENJOY (since I'm assuming all you people are Shalice fans for some reason)!

* * *

**Shun's POV:**

I darted across the stairs. Past all the railings. Ignoring the skateboarders and the typical jocks. I didn't pay attention to any of them, just like they barely paid attention to me. I continued running. All six of us were going to meet at the park for a Battle Royale brawl. I couldn't stop wondering what Alice would do during that. She didn't have any Bakugan, after all. Well, besides Alpha Hydranoid, but I didn't think she was going to use him. I hoped she would be alright when we were brawling.

_D*mm*t, Shun, pay attention! Stop focusing on her!_ After all, it would never—whoa, where did that thought come from? I _wasn't_ crushing on Alice, no matter what anyone said. No matter what. No matter what, no matter what, no matter what, no matter—

"Hey, Shun, over here!" Dan called. He was standing in the grass next to the bottom of the stairs. Oh great, beside him was Alice. I barely gave Dan a glance before I focused on her: her fiery red hair blowing behind her in the wind, her chocolate brown eyes—

Okay, I seriously had to quit that.

"You don't need to shout, Dan," I said, nodding in acknowledgment to Alice. I didn't trust myself to speak directly to her. "It's not like I was that far away."

"You sure looked like you were gonna run right past us," Dan said, sticking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I couldn't stop focusing on Alice. I'd forgiven her in the past year since the whole Masquerade thing, and she knew it.

As if reading my mind, she smiled gently at me. "So are you ready for the movie?" she said softly.

"_What_? Movie?" I stared at Dan. We'd known each other since we were kids; I knew this was his fault.

Dan shrugged, but a wicked grin was forming on his face. "Yeah. Marucho's busy, and it's really no fun to do a Battle Royale with an odd number of people. So I called Julie and Runo, and they came up with this idea! Julie's bringing Billy, and we're turning it into a triple date!" Instantly, Alice and I both started blushing. We knew Dan, Runo, and Julie were all trying to set us up together, no matter how many times I told Dan there was no romance between us. And there wasn't. There was none. None whatsoever. _But I can't stop the little voice in the back of my head that repeats 'yet, yet, yet'... I can't stop the feeling of wanting that voice to stay, wanting it to leave so it won't be saying 'yet' because that'll mean it's not 'yet' anymore..._ G*d, I felt like I was quoting some corny romance card in a store.

Thankfully, as if on cue, Runo, Julie, and Billy came walking up just then. "Hey, guys!" Julie shouted, waving with her free hand. She was holding Billy's in her other, and said boyfriend didn't look upset with that at all. "So are we gonna go see the movie or what?"

"What movie is it?" Billy said. I have no idea how he kept up with Julie's running toward us without letting go of her hand, but he did it.

"No idea," Dan said cheerfully, taking Runo's hand. "We're gonna go see what they've got!" He kissed Runo quickly on the cheek and looked at everyone else. "Well, come on!" He ran ahead, pulling Runo with him. Julie and Billy followed.

Alice looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I massaged my temple for a moment before looking after the others. "That's so like Dan, changing the plans at the last minute."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Nah. I'm already here." I looked at her. I could feel the slight blush on my face, but I said, "You know...unless you don't..."

Alice smiled brightly at me. "No, I do. I just wanted to make sure you did."

I smiled despite myself. "Alice, no one can be more selfless than you are. You know that, right?"

**Alice's POV:**

My heart sped up. "Well—I—I just—" I stammered.

Shun shot me a rare smile. "C'mon," he said, cocking his head toward the direction of the movie theater, where Dan and the others had run to, "let's go catch up." He reached out his hand. "I can get us there a lot faster than them," he said with a cocky grin.

My heart must have been pounding through my throat now. "A-all right," I stammered, taking his hand. My face was brighter and redder than my hair.

Shun pulled me closer. "I don't want to lose grip," he explained, putting his free arm around my shoulders. Then he darted toward the theater, holding me close enough that I wouldn't fall behind. True to his word, we were the first ones there. But somewhere along the way, it had somehow turned into Shun carrying me! I have no idea how red my face was, but it must've been brighter than the sun. "Told you so," Shun said, setting me on my feet.

"Yeah—oh!" I stumbled and practically fell on top of him.

"Whoa!" Shun caught me before either of us could hit the ground. We stood there for a minute, one of my hands in one of his. My other hand was on his chest, and his other hand was behind my shoulder. I couldn't break my gaze from staring into his eyes...his beautiful molten-amber eyes... It was like the rest of the universe didn't exist, only the two of us...so close... He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, gently tucking it behind my ear. "Alice...are you alright?" he said softly.

"Y-yes," I muttered, blushing furiously.

Shun pulled me into a hug. My arms wrapped around him before I could think. "Good," Shun said, holding my head against his chest. I tightened my grip, not wanting him to let go. He was all that mattered right now. I didn't really want to go see a movie with the others; all it would mean was that this moment was ending. And I didn't want that at all. "They still aren't here," Shun said, as if he'd read my mind. He brushed my hair back, tilting my head up to look him in the eye at the same time. Mischievousness gleamed in his eyes when he said, "Should we go in without them and leave them to wonder where the heck we went?"

I couldn't focus on the words. I was too absorbed in his eyes. All I heard was "go in without them" and "went". But that was enough for me to reply. "Let's," I murmured, laying my head against his chest again. Shun nodded and pulled me inside the theater.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he said, studying the movie list.

"Um...how about _When in Rome_?" I suggested. **(A/N: I picked a random romance movie I've seen and like, so nobody comment on that please.)** "It doesn't look too bad."

"Alright." Shun smiled at me and walked up to the ticket counter. "Two adult tickets for _When in Rome_."

"Fourteen dollars," the girl said, typing something in her computer.

Shun reached for his pocket, and his eyes widened. He shot me a look that clearly said "dang it, I don't have the money", and I had to giggle. He grinned and winked at me before looking at her. "You think we could make an exchange instead?" he said, leaning against the counter.

The girl stopped and looked at him. She couldn't be more than sixteen. She had blue eyes, long auburn hair, and was very pretty. "Depends on the exchange," she said, putting her elbows on the counter, "as long as you don't tell my boss."

"Name it," Shun said with another wink back at me. Both of us figured that she would want some kind of jewelry or something, but we were waaaaaaaay off.

She smiled. "A date."

"What?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

She glanced at me disdainfully. "Ditch, b*tch." I clenched my hands into fists, but she had already turned back to Shun. "So? What do you say?"

"Sorry," Shun said. "That one's not an option."

"Come _on_," she pouted, reaching out and touching his arm. She ran her hand along it seductively. "You know you want to ditch the _kid_"—she jerked her head toward me—"over there."

"I'm with her," Shun said smoothly. My heart stopped, but he kept going. "And if you want a date, you're in for a big disappointment." He moved her hand off his arm. Then he walked away from her, taking my hand as he went. "Come on, Alice. Let's get out of here. We'll go to a different theater." Outside, he let go of my hand. "I'm sorry," he said, looking at the ground. "I didn't think she'd ask for something like that."

"It's alright," I said, taking his hand. Shun looked up at me, then the smallest smile crossed his face. "Let's go, Shun," I said.

The small smile became a wicked grin. "I've got a better idea," he said, pulling me around behind the theater. "Come on. We'll get in _this_ way."

* * *

Three hours later, we were sneaking out the back of the theater. "I can't believe sneaking in that way actually worked," I said, laughing. The theater had been totally empty the whole time, so we'd sat in the very back and watched the whole hour-and-a-half long movie twice. I couldn't stop laughing about it. It really was a good movie.

"I still say the best part was the sausages," Shun said with a grin. **(A/N: Watch the movie to understand entirely, but basically Danny DeVito's character sells sausages. It's funny in the movie.)**

"That was fun," I said, smiling at him.

"So...should we do it again some time?" Shun said.

A blush leaped to my face, but I managed to smile. "S-sure. I'd like that, Shun."

* * *

**Rin:** Ugh. I'm so glad that chapter one is over with!

**Strands Of Ivy and Sakura: **You still have a LONG way to go!

**Rin:***groan* I know...*rereads chapter* huh, some evil witchy OC trying to steal Shun...wasn't expecting that...

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: ***Puts on witch hat* *Opera music plays* ! *Hands over a extra hat* Wanna join?

**Rin:***stare at hat miserably* Harry Potter's over...HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR A WITCH HAT? GRAAAAAAH! ...But maybe Starbright-chan over here wants to.

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura:**I don't mind of Starbright-chan comes! And if you love Harry, send him off with a smile and love Harry Potter forever

**Starbright-708:***Wears hat* Stands of Ivy and Sakura is right. Cheer up, Rin! Harry potter may be over, but its spirit lives on in all of us blah blah blah... You know all that mumbo jumbo stuff. Wait, we shouldn't be talking about Harry Potter right now...

**Rin:**True...*sniffles* *wipes away tears* but with that AND Transformers...*suddenly straightens and slaps face* Ok, Rin, snap out of it! Enough self-pity that doesn't involve this story! *rereads again* *muttering to self* I hope the movie reference made sense...oh, well, let me know if it didn't in a review and whatnot.

**Stands of Ivy and Sakura: **I don't watch it but I'm pretty sure people who do understand you

**Rin:**Yeah...so, anyway, any last comments before I wrap up the chapter?

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura:**Ummmm... oh! I. LOVE. TO. TALK.

**Starbright-708:**Uh... not really. Wait, yeah. Please review, guys. Anonymous reviews are also welcome. XD

**Rin:***pats Strands of Ivy and Sakura's shoulder* Yes, we all know you love to talk. (Me especially...:D) And yeah, like Starbright over here said, review and all. If you feel like it. Then go ahead. *shrugs* (For this story, I don't really care...but these two do...)

**Strands of Ivy and Sakura: **Of course we care!

**Rin:** Either way...so I guess review for these two. They're the ones who want it the most. *shrug*


End file.
